1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connection terminal structures, and more particularly, to a connection terminal structure characterized advantageously by structural simplicity, ease of shaping, low costs, and a simple assembly process.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional connection terminal structure for use with a typical electronic device is adapted to build an electrical connection whereby different electronic components disposed in the electronic device are electrically connected.
For instance, a conventional connection terminal structure comprises an insulating case and a connection clamp disposed therein. The connection clamp has a resilient clamping arm. To build an electrical connection, an electrical wire is passed through a through-hole of the insulating case to reach the connection clamp and drive the resilient clamping arm to move. Then, the electrical wire is clamped by the connection clamp under a resilient force generated from the resilient clamping arm, thereby effectuating the electrical connection.
However, the conventional connection terminal structure is characterized disadvantageously by structural complexity, difficulty in shaping, high costs, and an intricate assembly process.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention puts forth a technical solution, i.e., a connection terminal structure, for solving the aforesaid problems and achieving advantages, including structural simplicity, ease of shaping, low costs, and a simple assembly process.